


Terrors In The Morning

by Lapis01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Nightmares are supposed to happen when one is asleep. Hordak want's to know why he keeps having them while he's awake.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	Terrors In The Morning

"All must suffer to become pure, Little Brother." 

There was a hand gripping his shoulder tightly- claws digging into the armour of the Clone uniform. Another hand grabbed at his other shoulder. More and more clawed hands came at him- one on his arm, another on his neck, at his throat, at his ears, at his-

"You deserve to suffer the most. You have been corrupted. You are defective, Little Brother."

Green eyes flashed in the darkness- their pupils focusing on him. He couldn't breathe- couldn't think. Horde Prime stepped into few, his hair-like tendrils slitting back into place, as though he had been recharging only moments ago. 

"Your corruption runs deep. This will be extremely painful."

Horde Prime added another hand to his body, though this one gripped tightly at his face. The other's claws dug into his cheeks. He felt himself stop breathing as Horde Prime began pushing him backwards. The hands on his body felt restrictive and painful. They pulled him backwards. He tried to fight back, knowing full well that the cleansing pool was behind him. The green liquid would burn. Horde Prime smiling, though it was obviously a threat. 

"Accept your fate, Little Brother. You will feel so much better soon."

"N-no," He breathed, fear heavy in his voice. His eyes burnt with tears. "Let me go! I want no part of-"

"All must suffer to become pure," Prime repeated.

It only took one more push, then he was falling backwards into the green liquid. He screamed- body filling with agonizing pain. He couldn't breath! Everything hurt. He gasped for breath as more tears streamed down his face. He let out another scream, even as he fought to keep his head above the liquid. 

Something cut through the sounds of his pain. His name. That's right... He had a name. 

"h....o....r....d....a....k...."

He fought through the pain, though his screams didn't soften. Where was that voice coming from?

"h..o..r..d..a..k.."

It was getting closer. If only he could-

"hordak..." 

He clawed his way through the liquid, though it burned his fingers. His ears were pressed firmly against either side of his head. 

"Hordak!" 

He was so close! He was-

"HORDAK!"

Hordak opened his eyes. His vision was blurry with tears and his body was shaking violently. Gentle hands gripped lightly at his wrists. They were confided within gloves. The purple blob in front of him slowly came into focus as tears dripped down his face. Red eyes peered back at him, brow creased in worry. Her mouth was moving. She was probably saying something important, but he couldn't figure out how to make his voice work. Hordak reached a trembling hand towards her, only to spot a slash of red on her shoulder. He stared at it, dread washing over every other emotion he had been feeling. Fresh claw marks had been sliced into Entrapta's shoulder. Blood was dripping from the wound, staining her already dirty clothes. 

Hordak flinched away, hands pulling away from Entrapta's grasp to press against his chest. His breathing quickened. He hurt her. He hurt the only person who had ever understood him! How could he have- There was blood on his claws. Red blood- her blood. The realization made him sick. He thrust the limb out to his side, trying to get it as far away from himself as possible. 

A hand touched his knee. Hordak's gaze immediately shifted to it.

"Hordak- can you hear me?"

Slowly, his eyes moved to meet hers. "I-I hurt y-"

"Hey, hey. Look at me. just breath. Here- do what I'm doing." Entrapta took a deep breath, then slowly released it. Hordak repeated the motion several times. 

After a few moments of trying to get his breathing under control, Hordak realized how badly his arms stung. He looked down at the exposed limbs, only to find green blood oozing from fresh claw marks. Ah. He had injured himself as well, then.

"Hordak, are you okay?" Entrapta still held a worried look on her face. She didn't seem at all bothered by her injury. 

"I will be," He breathed, ears drooping. "I should be asking you the same- I hurt you, didn't I?"

Entrapta regarded her shoulder with a sigh. He was certain she would have shrugged, had her injury been anywhere else. "Oh, that'll be fine! It's actually not bad. You grazed the surface, is all."

Entrapta had never lied to him before, so he accepted the answer with a sigh of relief. He sagged forwards, hands coming to rest on the floor. His body continued to shake, despite his best efforts to stop it. 

"I think you might have had some sort of flashback, or hallucination. Does that sound about right?" Entrapta leaned forwards, eyes brightening somewhat. It was a good sign. 

"Yes. I saw-.." Hordak fell silent as he let out a shaky sigh. "Horde Prime. I do not wish to go into detail."

She gave him a sympathetic look before pushing herself to her feet. She offered him a hand- which he gladly took. With the help of her hair, she pulled Hordak into a standing position. Without his armour, he was less than steady, so he rested a hand against a nearby workbench. 

"Let's get you cleaned up," Entrapta hummed, hair already reaching for the medical kit they kept in the lab.

"You need to be attended to first," Hordak insisted, eyes narrowed. 

It took some arguing, but he managed to convince her to take care of herself first. As soon as her shoulder had been cleaned and wrapped up, she moved onto him. Hordak insisted they clean his claws first. The knowledge that they had her blood on them still made him feel incredibly lightheaded. 

"I am sorry for all this," Hordak mumbled, ears drooping. Entrapta was working on bandaging his arms. 

"It's not your fault! Trauma isn't a walk in the park. I get it," She replied, glancing up at him. "What happened, happened. This was sort of a trail and error situation. If something like this comes up again again, I'll be better prepared." 

She was always so optimistic. Hordak didn't understand how she did it; however, he was thankful for it. A small smile formed on his face. When Entrapta finished wrapping his arms, he leaned forwards and gently pressed his forehead to hers. 

"Thank you," He said, softly. 

"Of course! Now-" She pulled her head back, a grin on her face. "I have a great idea! There's a movie I've been wanting to watch! You've never seen a movie before, have you?"

Hordak cocked his head to the side, confusion shining in his eyes. "What is... a movie?"

"Perfect! Come on- I can document your reaction!" Entrapta gave his hand a gentle tug, eyes bright. 

Her excitement was adorable. He couldn't help but watch her fondly as she led him into the hall. Her excited chatter brought his mind to lighter places. He didn't notice the smile on his face.

Horde Prime didn't have control over him any longer. He was Hordak, after all! With Entrapta by his side, they were untouchable.

**Author's Note:**

> If you all enjoyed my characterization for Hordak, feel free to give my Tumblr Rp blog (@lapismuses) a follow! I just recently added him to the blog!


End file.
